Some Nights
}} Some Nights,'' en español Algunas Noches,'' es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Dynamic Duets. La canción original pertenece al grupo Fun. Es Interpretada por New Directions, con solos de Sam, Joe, Tina, Marley, Kitty, Jake y Ryder y la voz principal de Blaine. Fuente Contexto de la Canción New Directions canta esta cancion como tarea de la semana despues de recuperar su trofeo de las Nacionales Letra Blaine con New Directions: Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Jake con New Directions: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for Oh, Jake con New Directions: What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Ryder: Most nights, I don't know Anymore Blaine con New Directions: Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh, Oh, Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh, Blaine y Sam: This is it, boys, this is war (New Directions: Oooh!) What are we waiting for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Why don't we break the rules already? (New Directions: Oh) Ryder y Jake: I was never one to believe the hype (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Save that for the black and white (New Directions: Oh whoa!) I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (New Directions: Oh) But here they come again to jack my style Kitty: That's alright (Marley: That's alright) Kitty con Marley: I found a martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I Who I am Oh, who am I? Humm, humm Who am I? Marley: Who am I? Blaine with New Directions: Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change Ryder with New Directions: And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win (Joe: I always win) Jake con New Directions: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for Sam con New Directions: What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh!) What do I stand for? (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Sam: Most nights, I don't know Marley: Oh come on! Joe: So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? (Marley: Oh my) I miss my mom and dad for this? (Marley: Oh my my) Tina: When I see stars (Marley: Oh, come on) When I see, When I see stars, (Marley: Oh, come on) That's all they are, when I hear songs They sound like a swan, Ryder: So come on Jake: Oh, come on Kitty: Come on Marley: Oh, come on Blaine y Sam: Well, this is it, guys, that is all (New Directions: Oh) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (New Directions: Oh) Jake y Ryder: This one is not for the folks at home (New Directions: Oh) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (New Directions: Oh) Kitty: My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" But when I look into my nephews eyes Marley: Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah! Marley: Oh! Yeah, ah Oh whoa whoa! New Directions: Oh whoa! (Marley: Oh whoa!) Kitty: oh whoa! (Tina: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (New Directions: Oh whoa!) Haaaah (Tina: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) Tina: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa! Yeah, Kitty con Tina: The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (New Directions: Oh!) I just had about you and me (New Directions: Oh whoa!) I called you up, but we'd both agree (Marley: Oh come on!) Joe: It's for the best you didn't listen (Marley: Yeah!) It's for the best we get our distance (Marley: Oh come on!) For the best you didn't listen (Marley: Oh!) It's for the best we get our distance (Marley: Come on!) Marley con Joe y New Directions: Oh, Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh, Curiosidades *Segunda canción interpretada del grupo Fun. La primera fue '''We Are Young '''en la Tercera temporada. *La ropa que usan es parecida a la que se utilizó en la primera presentación de Don't Stop Believin'. *Unique No canto siendo parte del coro. *Se puede ver a Kitty haciendo una gesto de desprecio y arrogancia hacia Marley, después de haber cantado juntas. *Es considerada Don't Stop Believin' 2.0. *Los únicos que no tienen solos en esta canción son Britanny, Artie y Sugar. *La mayoría de la canción la cantan los 4 Newbies de New Directions, pero siendo liderada por Blaine. Imagen de Portada 300px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Dynamic Duets Categoría:Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Joe Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio